


One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happens because Mickey and Fiona get drunk one night at the same bar and end up hooking up.<br/>2 years later and he finds himself pining over her little brother Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when i woke up so i just started writing it.  
> It will be at least a few chapters long.
> 
> P.s the title is a lyric from Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. I'm obsessed with this song right now. There's a shameless fan video that someone made to go with the song. If you want the link to the fanvid with the song just let me know!

One night Fiona and Mickey both got drunk at the same bar and ended up going home together. They hooked up.

Fast forward to 2 years later, they’ve been hooking up for that long. It’s not a relationship, they both agreed to that from the start after the first time- when they both freaked out that they’d slept together but agreed to keep doing it because it was an easy hook up, no feelings attached.

After the first few months they essentially became friends with benefits. Mickey was always over the house and ended up becoming close to the whole Gallagher clan. Neither Mickey or Fiona minded.

As of late Mickey and Fiona have been having less and less sex, but neither seem to mind. They like being friends, they realized it was quite nice to be friends.

***

Ian’s always known he was gay, he didn't tell anyone. One day Lip found out he doesn't know how - well actually he does know how, Lip found his gay porn that he had stashed- that was a fun conversation, not. After that he moved his stash to the bathroom, deciding to only jerk off to it in there from now on.

 

Ian’s always had a slight crush on Mickey, not that he would ever admit that to anyone. He didn't feel like having his ass kicked thank you very much. People in this neighborhood never seemed to react well to when they found out people were gay -the only time they all came together most of the time was to fag bash, if not go after pedophiles. And the worst part was that Mickey's family was one of the worst on the southside for fag bashing, he's never seen Mickey do it but that doesn't mean he hasn't done it. He will just keep his little crush to himself.

****

Mickey finds himself spending the same amount of time at the Gallagher and less and less of it having sex with Fiona. Instead he's been spending more time with her two younger brothers seeing as they became friends not long after him and Fiona started hooking up, her brother Lip is okay- kind of a douche most of the time though, he gets along with her other brother Ian most of the time. They play video games, get high, go places, just the usual stuff. Except its anything but usual, Ian's crush is just growing stronger. The only thing is he doesn't yet know that Mickey secretly likes him too- he has since the first time he hooked up with Fiona and came downstairs the next day and saw Ian sitting at the table, jesus was he gorgeous. No one in the family thought anything of it, just assuming they were becoming closer friends. That is until 2 weeks later, when everyone -or what he thinks is everyone- is out of the house, Fiona at work with Liam, Debbie and Carl at school, Lips fucked off to god knows where and Ian was at work(Ian graduated from high school this past summer). So Mickey was feeling turned on for what reason he doesn't know so he goes hunting for some jerking off material, he looks though some of Lips stuff and came up with nothing-or nothing of interest anyway- so he goes to the bathroom and starts going through magazines because Debbie and Fiona have a bunch of magazines by the side of the toilet and he's sure there will be something worth jerking off to in one of them. He's going through the pile and stumbles across an army magazine-it must be Ian's, he was obsessed with the army for a while but he just got denied into west point so he gave up-, he figures why not take a look. Except when he opens it he never in his life thought he would find what he did. Gay porn and a lot of it. Was Ian gay and no one knew? Or was he the only one that didn't know? He's always had a slight crush on Ian but always figured he was straight so he never had a chance with him anyway. But now, now what was he supposed to do?! He figured he would find out about that later and instead sat down on the toilet and started jerking off because he was already half hard from just looking at the magazine and then thinking of Ian just made him harder.

***

Ian got off work early and headed home, everyone was out for the day anyway so he was just gonna get some extra sleep since he’d been given extra hours lately. He walked into the house and everything seemed normal, it was quiet just as he figured it would be. He didn't even take into account the cup of coffee on the counter, just figured it was left there by accident.

He headed up the stairs peeling off his clothes on the way up, ready to pass out for a few hours but before he went to sleep he needed the bathroom.

***

Mickey was so close he could feel it and he would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking of Ian, Ian's lips around his throbbing cock, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around it. Not that he’d admit that to anyone, ever.

He was just about to cum when the bathroom door swung open -of fucking course the ONE time he doesn't lock it- and lo and behold its Ian, with only boxers on. Fuck.

**

Ian swings open the bathroom door and he's shocked at what he finds. Mickey, jerking off, to HIS gay porn. They stare at eachother for a second until the unthinkable happens.

****

Mickey starts to cum, he couldn't hold it in anymore, especially not after seeing Ian with only boxers on.

Fuck.

***

Ian just stands there in the doorway. He's not sure what to do, seeing Mickey jerking off to his porn, his GAY porn, and his big wide eyes staring at Ian and then it seems like he can't help it but he actually starts to cum. And if that isn't one of the sights Ian never thought he would see he doesn't know what is.

He forgets he's in only his boxers but he soon starts to realize when he can feel his boxers tenting.

He looks down and the looks back up at Mickey who if its even possible looks even more surprised by Ian's very obvious erection.

***

Mickey's just sitting there, he doesn't know what to do. He just came and Ian's just standing there in the doorway staring at him. His hands still around his now limp cock and the porn is still on his lap.

Then Ian's boxers start to tent. Holy shit does Ian like him?

Ian looks down and then back at him. Obviously embarrassed.

But then again this whole situation is embarrassing.

***

Ian holds the stare for a few more seconds then runs out of the bathroom and into his room and slams the door. Jesus christ. Of fucking course he would be turned on now. And now Mickey must know that Ian likes him .

Fuck.

But at least it was while Mickey was jerking off to gay porn because at least now he knew that he must like guys too, so maybe he had a chance.

****

Mickey sat there looking back at Ian. Then Ian ran out of the bathroom and into his room.

Fuck.

Ian probably pretty much knows now that Mickey likes cock.

What the fuck was he gonna do?

***


	2. Chapter 2

 

When Ian get into his room he can't stop thinking about what happened. And its  obvious his erection can't either.

He needs to jerk off.

So he does.

He sits on the edge of his bed and pulls off his boxers, letting his erection pop out and lay against his stomach. Its already leaking precum, he licks his hand and gets to work. Slowly at first, just tugging up and down but he speeds his pace up quickly. He can't stop thinking about Mickey and Mickey's cock because yes he saw it and yes he very much liked the sight of it and the sight of Mickey touching himself.

It doesn't take him long before he's spilling all over his hand and moaning softly.

God, he needs to find out if Mickey likes him or not because he wants him. Bad.

***

Mickey cleans himself off quickly and puts the magazine back. He decides that maybe he should leave for a while to clear his head because fuck did all of this really just happen?

As he leaves the bathroom he passes Ian's room and he hears... oh my god did he just really hear that? He could hear Ian jerking off- fast- and then he heard a low moaning. Did Ian just jerk off to the thought of Mickey jerking off?

Oh god, Mickey needs to get out of this house before he gets himself into anymore trouble.

He makes sure he's loud as he goes down the first step, making sure Ian heard that he was leaving. Or was he trying to make it so Ian knew that Mickey heard him jerking off?

Mickey thinks its the second one but he won't admit that.

***

Ian's just finished jerking off, hand still wet with cum when he hears a loud footstep right outside his door. Oh my god did Mickey just hear that?

Fuck.

Well maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if he did hear it but it was a little embarrassing.

He cleaned himself up and figured he needed to talk to Mickey tonight at dinner.

***

Mickey just started walking. To where he had no idea but he couldn't stay in the house a minute longer.

He’d go back when it was time for dinner and talk to Ian, clear this whole this up.

He couldn't fuck his fuck buddies younger sibling. Could he?

Fuck. He was so fucked.

***

Once Ian knew Mickey was gone he went to sleep while thinking of how to talk to him later.

***

Mickey went about his day but couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier.

Fuck. This was all so fucked up.

***

Ian was downstairs helping Fiona will dinner when Mickey walked through the door.

He just looked at Mickey who looked at him quick and then dropped his gaze to the floor and walked into the living room to watch some tv.

Ian would wait until later to talk to him because right now was obviously not the time.

He’d wait until after dinner or when everyone else was asleep.

***

Mickey walked in the door a little later than usual. As soon as he looked up Ian was already looking at him, Mickey looked away quickly and just headed to watch some tv until it was time for dinner.

When dinner was ready he headed into the kitchen and caught a glance from Ian, Mickey looked away quick.

This cannot happen. He’s gonna fuck up everything if he fucks Ian.

He doesn't want that to happen, the Gallaghers have become his family over these past 2 years.

***

Ian looks up when Mickey walks into the kitchen for dinner but Mickey looks away instantly.

Does he not like Ian? Or is he just embarrassed?

Either way Ian's a little hurt, he thought they might be able to start something up.

***

Everything at dinner goes normal, no one notices that both Mickey and Ian are acting a little off. They all clear the table and then go and sit in the living room to watch some tv before bed. Ian keeps glancing over at Mickey who if he notices sure isn't acting like it. Just staring intently at the tv, like its the most interesting thing he's ever watched.

All the Gallaghers slowly start heading off to bed to leave only Ian, Mickey and Fiona. A few minutes later Fiona says shes going to bed. Mickey doesn't wanna be left alone with Ian so he gets up to follow her.

“Nah, its fine Mickey. I know you’re interested in the show. Goodnight.” She starts walking up the stairs then yells “Night Ian.”

“Night Fi.” Ian yells back.

Now its just Ian and Mickey.

Fuck.

***

Mickey's noticed that all night Ian's been glancing over at him so he just kept staring at the tv.

They sit next to each other for a while longer before Mickey can't handle it, he gets up and heads out to the back stairs. He needs a cigarette.

***

Ian follows him out a few seconds later, lighting up his own cigarette. He nervous as hell, what if he says the wrong thing and Mickey beats the shit out of him?

They sit there for a few minutes just smoking but Ian can't handle it any longer.

Fuck it, he thinks.

“So we gonna talk about what happened earlier?” He asks.

Mickey says nothing for a couple minutes, Ian doesn't think he's gonna say anything.

“Don't know what the fuck you’re talking ‘bout” Mickey answers.

“Stop with the shit Mick, you know what i saw” Ian snaps.

“Yeah and i saw you get a boner but i don't think you wanna talk about that either.” Mickey snaps back.

Ian goes red. But this conversations already started he can't stop it now or he’ll never start it again so fuck it.

“Not particularly but it happened. Why were you jerking off to gay porn?” Ian asks.

“Why did you have gay porn in the first place?” Mickey asks back.

Ian's silent for minute before he answers.

“Because i’m gay.”

Mickey stays silent. They shouldn't be having this conversation.

Ian speaks first.

“Again why were you jerking off to my porn?” Ian asks again.

“Why were you jerking off in your room after you saw me?” Mickey shoots back.

Ian goes even redder.

“I think you know why Mick.” Ian answers.

Mickey doesn't answer.

They just sit there smoking for another few minutes before Ian decides fuck it, if this is happening its gonna happen.

Ian puts his hand on Mickey leg, Mickey tenses up.

“Ian what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“What does it look like i’m doing?”

Ian moves his hand up Mickey leg until he's palming Mickey, he can feeling him growing harder.

“Ian, we can't do this...” Mickey starts until god it feels good, he slightly leans into Ian's touch, hoping Ian won't notice.

Ian noticed.

“Why can't we Mick?”

He's still palming Mick.

“Fuck..” Mickey whispers. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Ian slips his hand into Mickey's pants, grabbing his hard cock. He can already feel the precum dripping from it. He slowly starts to tug on Mickey's throbbing cock.

Mickey starts to groan lightly. God he's wanted this all day.

Ian gets up and Mickey just looks at Ian, thinking he's gonna just leave. He doesn't.

He instead hooks his fingers into Mickey's pants and boxers and pulls them down to his ankles. If he's gonna do this he's gonna do it right.

Mickey just sits there wondering what the fuck is happening. That is until Ian takes Mickey into his mouth and starts sucking lightly on the head. Mickey moans in pleasure. Ian starts bobbing up and down, Mickey puts a hand in Ian's hair and pulls. Ian keeps going, loving how Mickey is pulling on his hair, god it turns him on SO much more. He can feel himself getting rock hard just from sucking Mickey.

Ian starts swirling his tongue around the head and then over the slit, Mickey moans louder this time.

“Ian...” Mickey pants out. “I’m close... ugh fuck” He's so close he can feel his body starting to tighten.

Ian just goes faster. Mickey shoots out into Ian's mouth, this is the hardest he's ever came. Ian swallows it all and then cleans Mickey off.

Mickey puts himself away and Ian's just looking at him. He knows exactly what he wants to do, and this already happened so why the fuck not?

Ian sits next to Mickey and Mickey just reaches down Ian's jeans and starts tugging, he can feel how hard Ian is and that he is already slicked up with precum.

Ian knows he isn't gonna last long, he's been waiting for this for a long time.

Mickey pulls down Ian's pants and boxers down to his knees and starts jerking Ian harder, god Ian is huge. And just like he figured, the carpets match the drapes. He's keeping a fast pace on Ian and licks the head and then takes it onto his mouth.

Ian's moaning loud and gripping Mickey's hair with one hand and shoulder with the other.

Mickey keeps just sucking lightly on the head while he tugs on the rest of Ian's length.

“Fuck..” Ian moans out.

Mickey can feel Ian's body starting to tense up, he's close.

“Fuck.... Mickkk” He moans out loud and starts coming down Mickey's throat in hot spurts.

Mickey takes it all and swallows.

Ian's still panting hard but puts himself away.

Mickey gets up and sits next to Ian and pulls out a cigarette and starts smoking it. He silently passes it to Ian who takes it gratefully.

They just sit there passing it back and forth until its all done.

They look at each other and stay silent.

Mickey speaks first this time.

“This can't happen again.” Mickey says.

“Why not?” Ian asks. He thought this was good, what went wrong?

“Because you’re Fionas little brother, this shits just wrong”

“You two aren't even fucking anymore so what he fucks the problem?” Ian snaps.

“We just can't. Just fucking leave it alright?!” Mickey snaps back.

Mickey looks over to Ian who looks so hurt. Mickey can't handle this. He doesn't wanna hurt Ian, he likes him but this is all so fucked up.

He gets up and goes inside, he can't handle to see all the hurt on Ian's face. He needs sleep.

Ian just watches Mickey get up and leave. Fuck.

Ian gets up a few minutes later and goes inside. He sees Mickey laying on the couch, he just goes upstairs without another word.

Everyone is asleep when he gets upstairs so he climbs into bed and cries himself to sleep. Fuck, why did he have to like Mickey? This shit was so difficult and he had a feeling that it isn't gonna get easier.

***

Mickey just lays on the couch for half the night while thinking how much of an idiot he is. Fuck.

He wants Ian, he know he does. But this, this was never supposed to happen. He intended on telling Ian to fuck off and not speak to him for a few days until it all blew over  not giving each other blowjobs on the back steps.

He would talk to Ian about it later. This can't ever happen again. Cause if it does he doesn't know if he’ll be able to stop it. Because he knows Ian is exactly what he wants and that is the best orgasm he's ever had.

Fuck, he's so fucked.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty shitty at writing anything to do with them and sex but i tried.


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't talk for a week. Just stole glances at each other when they thought the other wouldn't notice. They both noticed each other but said nothing.

The first time they talk its because they’re both stuck in the house together. Well they aren't really stuck but they’re both just around and have nothing else to do.

Fiona is working a double then is just gonna stay at Kev and V’s(so she can see Liam and that way the guys have the house to themselves to chill), Lips gone at some college party all weekend, Carl is out with some of his friends probably torturing animals like the little sociopath he is, Debbie is having a sleepover and Fiona didn't wanna leave the boys with Liam so she asked Kev and V to take him for the weekend. So that just left Ian and Mickey alone in the house. For the whole weekend.  

Fuck. They both already knew this wouldn't turn out good.

Ian came down the stairs and Mickey was on the couch.

“Hey” Ian said

“Hey” Mickey said back.

Maybe things would go back to normal.

They both sure as hell tried to make it be normal. Ian was still hurt by Mickey and Mickey was still feeling terrible about making Ian feel shitty.

For the first few hours they just hung out and watched some tv and then made some dinner- pizza rolls because fuck that they aren't gonna cook-.

They started watching a movie and started laughing and felt way more relaxed.

Maybe things would be okay.

Until..

Until they started wrestling for some stupid reason and Mickey was laughing as he pinned Ian down to the Kitchen floor.

They both got hard and the way they were they could both feel it. Shit.

They shared a look and both knew what was gonna happen.

They started tearing off their clothes, both rock hard when they pulled off their boxers.

Ian pushed Mickey against the kitchen counter, rubbing his cock against Mickey's ass cheeks.

Ian started kissing Mickey's back and nipping at whatever he could.

Mickey was moaning and leaning against Ian's hard on.

Ian put two fingers up to Mickey's mouth and Mickey sucked on them making them nice and wet. Ian took a finger and slowly pushed it into Mickey's tight hole.

Mickey rocked back on in, it burned but it felt so good he didn't even care how much it was gonna hurt.

Ian started moving his finger slowly in and out of Mickey them added another quickly, eliciting a loud moan from Mickey.

Ian loved the sound of Mickey moaning.

He started moving his fingers fast and faster, he couldn't wait much longer to get into Mickey. He needed to be inside him asap.

He pulled his fingers from Mickey, Mickey was about to protest when Ian replaced his fingers with his dripping cock.

“Fuck!” Mickey moaned out. He knew Ian was big but oh my god he felt like he was being ripped in two.

Ian just kept slowly going in until he was in fully. He stayed still for a minute and started moving in small thrusts.

“God Mick, you’re so tight!” Ian moaned out. He loved how tight Mickey is.

“Faster” Mickey panted out.

Ian sped up, Mickey met him thrust for thrust.

He knew by how good this felt and how long he's wanted to do this that he wasn't gonna last much longer, especially with how loud Mickey was moaning.  He must be hitting Mickey's prostate.

“Mick, i’m gonna come” Ian moaned out.

He could feel Mickey starting to tense up too.

Just as Ian started filling Mickey up, Mickey started coming all over the counter and floor.

He didn't even touch himself, thats never happened before. It was great though.

Ian leaned against Mickey until he caught his breath and then slowly pulled out of Mickey.

They stared at each other for a minute before Mickey started walking away, Ian could see his cum leaking out of Mickey's ass.

“Where you going?” Ian asked.

“Well since your cum is already leaking out of my ass i thought a shower sounded good.” Mickey answered and was half way up the stairs when he looked back at Ian and said “You coming with me or not, firecrotch?”

Ian smiled and ran up the stairs after Mickey.

They had sex again in the shower. Then Ian rimmed Mickey in his bed. And Mickey blew Ian.

Yep. There was no way to stop this now.

They just laid in Ian's bed coming down from their orgasams for a bit.

“So what the fuck are we gonna do Mick?” Ian asked.

“Don't know firecrotch but we’ll figure it out” Mickey answered.

They spent the rest of the weekend together, having a lot of sex and just hanging out having a great weekend.

When everyone came home they decided to not say anything yet.

It proved more difficult than they thought it would be, Mickey was being nicer to Ian and people noticed but he just told them to fuck off.

Four months and a lot of fights later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter any good? Let me know please!


	4. Chapter 4

Four months and a lot of fights later.

They were currently in one of their biggest fights yet.

Ian wanted to tell his family, tired of lying to them. Mickey didn't want to tell anyone.

“What are you ashamed of me?”

“No, i’m not ashamed of you i just don't feel like getting beat the shit out of because i like dick up my ass!” Mickey snapped.

“My family isn't gonna hurt you Mickey.”

“Yeah i know they won't but what happens if one of them lets it slip to someone? Then we could get killed. You know that Ian!”

“Ugh!!! Aren't you tired of hiding this?”

“I’m not hiding this from you”

“Yeah but you aren't free!”

“Ian, what you and i have makes me free. Not what some assholes know.”

Ian's gaze softened.

“We don't have to tell the kids, just Lip and Fi. Neither one of them will say anything to anyone, they know what would happen.”

Mickey saw how much Ian wanted this so he gave in.

“Fine, but only them.” He agreed.

Ian leaned over and kissed him. He pulled back quick. He realized they’ve never kissed before. Mickey was obviously surprised too but he just pulled Ian back in and kissed him back. Ian smiled into the kiss and licked Mickey's lips, he parted them and they started kissing deeper.

They thought they were home alone. Debbie and Carl at school, Liam, Fiona and Lip went out for a little bit. They were in the middle of their kiss when Lip, Fiona and Liam walked through the door, they boys didn't hear them so they were still in the middle of kissing, Ian stradling Mickey's hips on the couch.

Fiona dropped her coffee and it spilled all over the floor while Lip in shock said “ Oh fuck!” Both boys looked up and immediately went red.

Ian jumped off Mickey's lap and Mickey sprung up to a sitting position and Ian sat next to him. Ian look at Fiona and Lip and then back to Mickey and then said “Guess we don't have to tell them anymore?” sheepishly.

Mickey just shot him a death glare.

Both Fiona and Lip took it pretty well, Lip being the obnoxious asshole he is made a few gay jokes but other than that it went pretty good.

 

The kids found out a month later when they walked in on Ian balls deep in Mickey.

They were sat down and told that they couldn't tell anyone because if they did Ian and Mickey could get killed. They both understood and agreed to not say anything. That although didn't stop Carl from keep asking about gay sex. Which made everyone uncomfortable. After a while Mickey couldn't handle it anymore and bought gay porn and threw it at Carl and said “Now leave me the fuck alone and stop asking how me and Ian have sex, asshole.”

Carl gladly took the video and stopped asking questions. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an epilouge. Its not really long.

It’s been a year since they first got together and now they’ve made a decision. Its time to get their own place. Its small and pretty shitty but its what they can afford and its only a few blocks from the Gallaghers house.

The first time they say ‘I love you’ is the first night they move into their new apartment. Ian has wanted to say it since their first time but he didn't want Mickey to push him away so he figured he would let Mickey say it first. Mickey's wanted to say it for so long but everytime it gets stuck in his throat.

They’re laying in bed coming down from their orgasms and just relaxing, bodies tangled together and Ian is kissing Mickey's back lightly -as per usual after sex- and Mickey takes a deep breath, heart pounding and whispers “I love you”. Ian's eyes go wide, he's been waiting so long for this. Mickey turns around and looks into Ian's eyes waiting for a response, Ian smiles and whispers back “I love you too” and kisses Mickey.

This was better than he had ever expected. They just lay there for a while staring into each others eyes, both filled with so much love.

They fight alot but they always make up -usually with pretty rough sex but hey it works for them-.

Two years later Mickey proposes. Even though he thinks ‘Its just a fucking piece of paper’ he knows Ian really wants it. Ian's it for Mickey anyway so he figures ‘fuck it’.

Its not anything over the top when he does it, he does it on a Tuesday. Ian's had such a shitty day-he makes sure to let Mickey know while they text throughout the day- and all he wants to do is come home, take a shower and relax for the night. Mickey's been planning it for sometime this week and figures why not just do it today? Ian comes into their apartment, strips and gets in the shower. Mickey walks into the bathroom and pulls open the shower curtain which gets a ‘what the fuck mick?’ from Ian. Mickey smiles and lifts up the little box and says “You wanna marry me firecrotch?”, Ian smiles and pulls Mickey into the shower while he's still fully clothed and pulls him into a deep kiss, Mickey laughs and goes “I’ll take that as a yes.”

They have some pretty great sex that night.

They go to the courthouse the next day, they decided they didn't want to wait.

After that they go to the Gallaghers-after calling everyone and telling them to meet them there-, once everyones there Fiona asks panicked

“What's wrong? What happened?”

Ian and Mickey just look at each other and laugh and then lift up their intertwined hands to show their wedding bands.

Everyone congratulates them.

Ian and Mickey never thought they’d make it there but they do.

Four years later they adopt a little girl and name her Mia.

 

Who knew this would happen just from one night of drunken sex with Ian's sister Fiona?

They fell in love from the minute they saw each other and they spend the rest of their lives together making the best memories, never regretting one minute of it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't really decide how to end this so yeah its kinda shitty but i wanted to make sure i finished it. I wrote it pretty quick.  
> I wrote it in about 15 minutes while i listened to a fanvideo(twice). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbgHK0Z8guw
> 
> Is what i listened to while writing. Its an awesome video, i totally recommend it. 
> 
> Let me know how it was! :) Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Leave comments.  
> Let me know if you want anything added to the story and i'll do my best to add it in!


End file.
